life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline (Season 2)
This is a timeline for all the events and happenings in Life is Strange 2. 1958 * Arthur Petersen is born. 1970-1971 * Esteban Diaz is born. 1978 * Friday, January 27 - Nicholas Durand is born. 1982 * Sunday, August 22 - Hank Stamper and Doris Stamper meet for the first time. 1988 * Hannah Reyome is born. 1993 * Patrick Hill and his two children, Maggie and John, take a summer trip to Agatha Falls. 1995 * Friday, September 1 - Penny is born. 1996 *'Wednesday, November 6' - Jacob Hackerman is born. 1997 * Nicholas is incarcerated in Salt Lake City sometime after participating in the robbery and death of a liquor store owner. 1999 *'Friday, October 1' - Lyla Park is born. 1999-2000 *Adam Barnes is born. *Ellery Winchell is born. *Eric is born. 2000 *'Tuesday, August 15' - Sean Diaz is born. *Jenn Murphy is born. 2003 * Sunday, May 25 - Patrick Hill receives a letter from a Dr. Fisher about his upcoming chemotherapy appointment. 2004-2005 * The Californian couple's daughter is born. 2007 * Wednesday, April 11 - Daniel Diaz is born. *Noah is born. 2008 * February - Sarah Lee Hackerman is born. * Nicholas is released from prison. 2007-2008 * Karen Reynolds leaves Esteban and the Diaz family, and severs ties with her parents. 2009 *'Saturday, March 28' - Esteban Diaz receives his Automotive Service Distinction (ASD) certificate. 2013 * Sean Diaz breaks his leg. 2016 Before the Incident *'Friday, June 12' - Sean Diaz gets his first hangover at a party.This date, which can be found on a flyer in Sean's room, is inaccurate. In 2016, June 12th falls on a Sunday, not a Friday. *'Saturday, Late July (presumed)' - A neighbor calls the cops on Esteban Diaz while he has a BBQ. *'Saturday, August 6' - Flashback scene in "Wastelands" (Summer Breakdown). *'Monday, August 15' - Sean Diaz's 16th birthday. *'Saturday, October 1' - Lyla Park's 17th birthday. *'Thursday, October 20' - Scott Foster sends Esteban Diaz a letter, threatening to take him to court unless he builds a fence between their houses. Events of Life is Strange 2 *'Friday, October 28' **"Roads" begins. **Esteban Diaz is shot and killed by police officer Kindred Matthews. **Eric's Halloween party takes place. *'Saturday, October 29' - Sean and Daniel stop at a diner and order food, costing Sean $9.70. *'Sunday, October 30' - Sean and Daniel arrive at Mount Rainier National Park and camp for the night. *'Monday, October 31' - Sean and Daniel reach a gas station. **Sean is kidnapped by Hank Stamper and is rescued by Daniel. Daniel's abilities activate and he steals Mushroom. They then run away and encounter Brody Holloway, who drives them south along the coast. **Brody gives Sean and Daniel money and rents them a room at Three Seals Motel. **Daniel learns of Esteban's death through the motel's news channel, triggering his telekinetic powers in front of Sean for the first time. *'Tuesday, November 1' ** Sean and Daniel take a bus from Pacific Harbor to Eugene, Oregon. ** "Roads" ends. *'Wednesday, November 2' ** Sean and Daniel find clothes for themselves at a thrift store southeast of Albany, Oregon. ** Sean and Daniel stay in someone's backyard shed. *'Thursday, November 3' - Sean and Daniel stay at a shelter using fake names. *'Friday, November 4' ** Sean decides the shelter is too risky after Daniel almost revealed his powers when someone tried to steal their things. ** Sean and Daniel hitchhike along Highway 20 with a geologist on her way to Mt. Jefferson. *'Monday, November 7' - Sean and Daniel find an abandoned house in the forest. *'Tuesday, November 8' ** Sean travels alone to a town 15 miles away to find food. ** Daniel breaks stuff around the house while trying out his powers. *'Wednesday, November 9' - Sean returns to the house. *'Thursday, November 10' - Daniel's first training session with Sean. *'Thursday, November 17' - Daniel lifts a bottle during training. *'Monday, November 21' - Daniel lifts multiple twigs and leaves during training. *'Friday, November 25' ** Daniel lifts small rocks during training. ** Daniel is tired and coughing, first signs of illness. *'Thursday, December 1' ** "Rules" begins. ** Daniel lifts a big rock, stops a snowball in midair during training. ** Sean and Daniel make plans to leave for their grandparents, Claire and Stephen Reynolds, because Daniel is still ill. *'Friday, December 2' ** Mushroom is killed by a cougar. ** Sean and Daniel leave the abandoned house. *'Saturday, December 3' - Sean and Daniel arrive at the Reynolds household. *'Saturday, December 10' ** The events of Captain Spirit take place. ** Daniel saves Chris Eriksen from falling from his tree house in his back yard. *'Sunday, December 11' ** Sean and Daniel are taken by Chris and Charles Eriksen to the Christmas market, where they meet Cassidy and Finn McNamara. ** Sean and Daniel break into Karen's old room, where they find her letter regarding the incident in Seattle. ** An old cabinet falls on top of Stephen, either causing Stephen's leg to become injured or Daniel to reveal his powers in front of Claire. ** The cops discover their location at the Reynolds', forcing them to flee. ** Chris either helps with Sean and Daniel's escape; discovers that the telekinesis powers were never his after Daniel flips a cop car coming towards him; or is hit by the cop car, leaving his fate unknown. ** Sean and Daniel leave via freight train. ** "Rules" ends. *'Monday, December 12' - Sean and Daniel continue riding south via freight trains and sleep outside. *'Saturday, December 17' ** Sean and Daniel reach a northern California town and sleep at a shelter. ** Sean gets a job offer at a farm. *'Sunday, December 18' - Sean does yard work for money. *'Tuesday, December 20' - Sean cleans a Porta-Potty for money. *'Wednesday, December 21' - Sean moves furniture for money. *'Thursday, December 22' - Sean holds a deli sign for money. *'Friday, December 24' - Sean and Daniel have burgers for Christmas Eve. *'Friday, December 31' - Sean and Daniel stay in for New Years. 2017 Events of Life is Strange 2 (continued) *'Early January' ** Sean and Daniel get kicked off of the ranch they had been working at. ** Sean and Daniel hitchhike to Arcata. *'Sunday, January 22' - Sean and Daniel reunite with Finn and Cassidy, meeting the other members of their group and joining them. *'Thursday, February 23' **"Wastelands" begins. ** Sean works on Merrill's farm with the other members of Finn's group. ** Sean and Daniel argue about Daniel's powers during a training session, leading Daniel to lift a massive tree stump. ** The group discusses their worst memories around a campfire that night. *'Friday, February 24' ** Merrill fires Sean and Daniel and doesn't pay Finn's group after Daniel enters Merrill's living room. ** Daniel reveals his powers to Cassidy, Finn, and Jacob when Big Joe hits him. ** Finn decides to rob Merrill's safe. ** The camp holds a going-away party for Anders, Ingrid, Sean, and Daniel. ** Finn and Daniel break into Merrill's house, with Sean if he decided to do the heist or without him if he decided against it. ** If Sean decided against the heist, Cassidy and Sean follow Finn and Daniel into Merrill's house, where the four argue (and Cassidy potentially leaves). ** Merrill confronts the three (or four) people in his house with a shotgun and a pistol (possibly joined by Big Joe). *** Depending on choices, Finn can die or Daniel can get hit by a bullet, both of which upset Daniel and lead him to destroy the house and run away. *'Saturday, February 25' ** Merrill, Finn (determinately dead), Sean, and potentially Cassidy and/or Big Joe lie injured within the house when morning comes. Sean has a piece of glass in his left eye. Daniel is missing, fate unknown. ** "Wastelands" ends. ** Daniel ran to Jacob, and the two of them escape to Haven Point with a few items and Sean's cash. ** Police raid the farm. ** Sean, Merrill, and determinately Finn and/or Cassidy are taken to the Sacred Hope Hospital. Sean is in a coma. *'Sunday, February 26' - Police take profile pictures of those arrested from the camp, including Cassidy, Penny, Hannah Reyome, Merrill, and potentially Big Joe. *'Sunday, March 26' - Sean wakes up from his coma. He is in hospital under police custody. *'Thursday, March 30' - Sean comments on his lack of depth perception and loss of art. He suffers from nightmares. *'Monday, April 3' - Agent Flores interviews Sean while in Hospital, she notes the cops haven't found Daniel. *'Tuesday, April 11' ** Daniel's 10th birthday. ** Sean is still in the hospital. ** Daniel has a birthday party with the other kids in Haven Point. *'Saturday, April 15' - Sean receives a letter from the Reynolds and Chris. *'Friday, April 28' - Daniel and Lisbeth Fischer go on a trip to the Nevada Museum of Trains. *'Tuesday, May 9' **"Faith" begins. ** Sean is cleared by Joey Peterson to no longer need treatment. ** Sean is interviewed again by Agent Flores, Daniel's whereabouts unknown to the bureau. ** Sean escapes from the hospital by hot-wiring a car, optionally committing assault. *'Wednesday, May 10' ** Sean drives towards Haven Point. ** Overnight, Sean is accosted by Chad Michaels and Mike Wilson who harass him for trespassing and being Mexican. *'Thursday, May 11' ** Sean walks along highway 80 next to the desert, in order to reach Haven Point. He may choose to hitchhike and meet Anton Oates. ** Sean discovers Daniel is a major attraction of the Universal Uprising Church. ** Sean tries to convince Daniel to leave, but fails and gets kicked out. ** Karen finds Sean and they retreat to her motel. Sean contacts Jacob and arrange to meet the next day. *'Friday, May 12' ** Sean, Karen and Jacob rescue Daniel and Sarah Lee Hackerman from Haven Point. ** "Faith" ends. * July 7 weeks after the events at Haven Point **"Wolves" begins. * Tuesday, July 04, Sean and Daniel escape the police station and arrive at the US-Mexico border. Events after Life is Strange 2 * July - "Masacre en la frontera con EE.UU." (Massacre on the US border) Newspaper (Lone Wolf) * Tuesday, August 01 - Daniel lives with the Reynolds (Redemption, Parting Ways) * Monday, December 25 - Daniel gets a puppy for Christmas (Parting Ways, Redemption) 2018 * Wednesday, August 15 - Sean pictured in jail, hugging Daniel (Redemption) 2019 * Wednesday, June 05 - Daniel and Chris playing in the tree-house with Daniel's dog (Redemption, Parting Ways) * April ** "Bus Avoids Lake Tragedy Due To 'Miracle'" Newspaper (Parting Ways) ** "Superwolf Saves the Day #1" Comic by Sean (Redemption) * Unknown ** Daniel visits Karen at Away (Parting Ways) 2018-2022 *'Unknown' ** "Plaga de carteristas en Puerto Lobos: el turismo afectado" (Plague of pickpockets in Puerto Lobos: tourism affected) Newspaper (Lone Wolf) ** Daniel posing with a luchador (Lone Wolf) ** "Atraco en el banco central: roban más de 1 millión" (Spectacular heist at the central bank: more than 1 million stolen) Newspaper (Lone Wolf) ** "Saqueada guarida de una pandilla local: 2 muertos" (Local gang hideout raided by another gang: 2 casualties) Newspaper (Lone Wolf, Blood Brothers) 2023 6 years after the events at the border * Saturday, November 04 - Daniel gets his first car (Parting Ways) *'Unknown' **Daniel is wearing an ankle tracker, and reads a letter from Sean who is living peacefully in Mexico (deterministic with Cassidy/Finn) (Parting Ways) **Daniel spends time at an altar made for Sean when a gang try to interrupt. Daniel uses his power to threaten them, forcing the gun to their head. Then Daniel lets them go and wonders off alone along the beach. (Lone Wolf) **Daniel is reading the journal when a gang hassle Sean in their garage. Daniel uses his power to threaten them, pulling the gun behind their back. They then retire to the backyard by the beach. (Blood Brothers) 2025 * Wednesday, May 28 - Daniel graduates from high school, pictured with the Reynolds (Redemption) 2026-2032 *'Unknown' ** Daniel and Chris drinking at a fire pit on the beach (Redemption) ** A drawing of the Diaz family (Redemption) ** Daniel has a job as a Barista (Redemption) 2033 15 years after the events at the border * Monday, April 04 - Daniel moves into a new place (Redemption) *'Unknown' ** Sean is let out from prison (Redemption) ** Sean and Daniel spend a night in the woods before parting ways (Redemption) Notes pt-br: Realidade (Life is Strange 2) Category:Time Category:Lore Category:Article stubs Category:Special Content Category:Lore (Season 2) Category:Special Content (Season 2) Category:Season 2